Ash and Aurea
by WitChan
Summary: Aurea comes to Ash's home for a visit, which leads to an interesting activity between the two. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Pallet Town, a woman named Professor "Aurea" Juniper is heading to someone's house for a visit. She's from  
Nuvema, a town in Unova, a region not too far from Kanto. The person she's visiting is Ash, a boy who once had a journey in Unova, and a friend of hers.

She's more than just a friend to him, though. She loved him in a sexual way, despite being a lot older than him. She  
never told anyone about her infatuation over Ash, not even himself. Since she can't hide it any longer, she decides to come to Pallet Town and tell him.

She still wear the same clothes and shoes as before. She rarely wears different ones. Anyway, she makes it to Ash's  
house and knocks on the door hard, hoping that Ash is here. Seconds later, it opens, and Aurea smiles, seeing Delia standing next to her.

"Is Ash at home, Delia?" Aurea asked.

"Yes, Aurea," Delia replied. She's wearing different clothes because she's going out to party with a couple of  
friends at a nightclub in Viridian City. She's wearing an expensive black dress with black heels and a golden necklace.

"Oh, good!" Aurea exclaimed.

Turning around, Delia yells, "Ash, you got company!"

"Okay, mom!" Ash said from his room. He and his Pikachu run out of it and see Aurea. "Hi, Aurea."

"Hi, Ash," Aurea said.

Looking at Aurea, Delia says, "I won't come back here until one a.m. Make sure that Ash doesn't do anything stupid."

"Mom, stop. You're embarrassing me," Ash said. Last month, Ash got himself in trouble multiple times with one of his  
friends, Misty. One time, Ash volunteered to help Misty set up a prank on her sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily, and things went horribly wrong where Ash accidentally shot Daisy's right leg instead of inches away from it. He meant to scare Misty's sisters with the gun. The botched prank led Ash to jail for several days, while Misty got ten.

"Bye, Delia," Aurea said.

After Delia leaves the house, Ash closes the door before he locks it. Then, Aurea uses her body to pin Ash to the  
door and gives him a kiss on the lips, surprising Ash and Pikachu. Instead of squirming his way off Aurea, he grabs her ass and Aurea likes it. Even better, he visits her tongue with his for a french-kiss, closing his eyes as his dick erects.

"That's what I'm talking about, Ash," Aurea thought. She didn't expect Ash to do anything back.

Pikachu thought that Ash always liked Misty, but he was wrong. Seeing Ash and Misty together had him thinking that they'll marry each other in the future. Misty's not the perfect girl for Ash, anyway, since she's a trouble making, rude bitch. Aurea, however, is a nice and caring person.

Ending the kiss, Aurea says, "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Aurea," Ash said.

The two resume their kiss as Ash goes inside Aurea's skirt and touches her ass again, using the other hand to rub  
Aurea's cunt. Aurea loves it as much as the kiss she's sharing with Ash.

Now, they intensify their kiss, moaning as Aurea places her hands on Ash's cheeks. Saliva drips out of their mouths,  
touching their tongues. That won't bother them at all, since they're having fun with one another.

Breaking up the kiss, Aurea takes her shoes and socks off, then her clothes to show Ash her naked bodies. Licking  
his lips, Ash grabs Aurea's breasts and moves them around.

"Nice, huh?" Aurea asked, rubbing Ash's raven hair.

"Yep," Ash replied.

"Then titty fuck me until you cum, baby," Aurea suggested.

"I'd love too, sweetie," Ash accepted.

Ash rids his shoes, socks, and pants as Aurea goes to the couch and lies on it. Then, Ash heads to Aurea and sits on  
her, putting his cock between her breasts as Aurea mashes them together along with the cock. Next, Ash moves his cock, moaning again as Aurea smiles widely.

"Come on, baby. Cum on my face. I know you can," Aurea said.

"I'm gonna, Aurea..." Ash said.

After a while, Ash cums on Aurea's face and Aurea says, "Good boy. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks..." Ash said.

As Ash gets off Aurea, the Unovian wipes his sperm off her face and puts it in her mouth, tasting it through her  
teeth and gums before she swallows it all.

"Yummy," Aurea said.

"Glad you like it, Aurea," Ash said.

"Hey, Ash!" someone said, knocking on Ash's door.

"Misty! Here I come!" Ash said. Misty got out of jail today. "Hurry and put your clothes on, Aurea."

"Okay, Ash," Aurea said.

After Ash and Aurea put their clothes back on, Ash opens the door and says, "Welcome back, Misty."

Turning her attention to Aurea, Misty asked, "Who's that, Ash?"

"Aurea, my girlfriend. She's a professor in Unova," Ash replied, touching Aurea's shoulder with her hand.

"Hi," Aurea said.

"Oh... I see..." Misty said, looking disappointed.

"Is something wrong, Misty?" Ash asked.

"No... nothing's wrong..." Misty lied. She liked Ash too, unbeknownst to him. "Mind if I get a snack in the  
kitchen?" Misty asked. Delia always buy snacks for Ash if he's hungry again.

"Sure, Misty," Ash said.

After Ash let Misty in, Misty rushes to the kitchen. There, she opens a silverware drawer and grabs a knife. Then,  
she puts it behind her and heads back to the living room as Ash, Aurea, and Pikachu is heading outside. Grabbing Aurea's throat with her arm as she gasps to get Ash and Pikachu's attention, Misty points the knife at Aurea, shocking Ash and Pikachu.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Misty!?" Ash asked.

"This bitch doesn't deserve you, Ash! I do!" Misty replied.

"Let me go!" Aurea protested.

"No!" Misty refused. "Ash, if you or Pikachu make a move, the bitch dies!"

"You don't have to do this, Misty. Let me go so we can forget about this," Aurea said.

"Oh, I'll let you go, bitch, if you dump my man!" Misty said.

"Dump him!? Never! I love him and he loves me, so deal with it!" Aurea said.

"Yeah, Misty!" Ash said.

"You'd rather die, huh bitch? Okay, then. Prepare to see Arceus in heaven!" Misty said.

Aurea quickly strikes Misty's stomach with her elbow, then Pikachu uses Volt Tackle to hurt Misty, knocking Misty on  
the ground as Misty drops the knife. Aurea grabs the knife, glaring at Misty.

"I hate to do this, Misty, but I'm calling the cops," Ash said.

"Go ahead and call them, Ash. I'll be back and you know it!" Misty said. She can't move.

"If you do, I'll do this!" Aurea said. Then, she stomps on Misty's face, blacking Misty out. "Fucking bitch."

Aurea spits on Misty's face as she drops the knife on Misty's stomach. Then, she goes to Ash and says, "I love you,  
stud."

"I love you more, Aurea," Ash said.

The two share a kiss again as Pikachu watches Misty's unconscious body.

The End


End file.
